1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to dishwashers and, more particularly, to a spray arm for a dishwasher, and a forming method associated therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
A dishwasher typically includes a front-opening wash tub for receiving dishware to be washed. Associated with the tub is a sump defined by or otherwise disposed about the lower end of the tub, wherein the sump is configured to collect, under the influence of gravity, the dishwashing fluid circulated in the tub. Typically, the dishwashing fluid, such as water, is circulated by a circulation pump and sprayed or otherwise dispensed through one or more spray arms operably arranged within and/or with respect to the tub. The fluid dispensed through the spray arm(s) is directed onto the dishware within the tub for removing food soils and other debris therefrom. After interacting with the dishware, the used dishwashing fluid typically drains under the influence of gravity toward the sump, wherein food soils and debris from the dishware are typically strained and/or filtered from the dishwashing fluid prior to recirculation thereof.
Some spray arms are configured to define an internal space or channel for receiving the dishwashing fluid therein, typically though a central port about which the spray arm rotates. Once the dishwashing fluid is received in the internal space of the spray arm, the fluid is dispensed from the spray arm through one or more nozzles onto the dishware within the tub. Such spray arms may be formed of a molded material, such as a plastic or other suitable polymer. Due to limitations associated with the molds used in the molding process, such spray arms defining an interior space must often be assembled from two or more separately-molded portions.
In forming the spray arm assembly from the two or more portions, various processes may be used. For example, the portions may be secured together by adhesives, or by a sonic welding or vibration welding process. However, adhesives may be costly or otherwise difficult to implement in mass production. Further, welding processes may experience, for example, difficulty in maintaining a consistent weld along the joint seam between the portions of the spray arm. In addition, such sonic welding or vibration welding processes may tend to displace material forming the spray arm portions from the joint seam therebetween, which may reduce the wall thickness of the spray arm at or about the joint seam. If such issues are encountered, extensive re-work may be required or the defective assembly may have to be discarded.
In other instances, the separately-molded portions may be joined together using an overmolding process, whereby a band of overmolding material is wrapped about the outer surfaces of the engaged portions, generally perpendicular to the longitudinal direction thereof. Such “banded” overmolding, however, may not form or facilitate a watertight seal between the joined spray arm portions. Further, the banding may be aesthetically undesirable or may undesirably form sites for collection of food soils and debris.
Accordingly, an improved multi-portion spray arm for a dishwasher and associated method may be desirable.